God's apology to Satan
by Sadist-Clit
Summary: When God realizes that he was a dick and unfair with Satan, he decides to invite him into Heaven to have a dinner and talk to him about the devil's future and about mankind and what was in store for them.


**Just a short fic, getting to the point.**

* * *

Thy Lord knew that he couldn't contain that sexual frustration from deep within Him for much longer.

He panted as thy rebel, that demon who had been cast into the fiery depths of Hell, Satan, pinched His nipples and suckled on His neck as tenderly and as seductively that any sexy demon would have done.

It was as if thy Lord knew what thy devil wanted, because what Satan said sent Him close to losing His restraint to wanting to be rag dogged on.

"I need to enter you Lord..."

And then thy devil said in the huskiest voice known to Man, "Please...Lord...I need to fuck ye."

It was then that their naked bodies, despite Satan wearing the lower half of a fur suit, were moved. Their sweating bodies being apart for only a few minutes as thy Lord had to position himself to him. Once He had finished and had His face on the cloud pillow, He rose His buttocks upwards and shook them seductively.

"Please Satan...make me your bitch for this one night..."

That was all thy devil needed to hear as he rubbed his erection, smoke coming out of the tip and hitting the hole of thy Lord. But for all that thy Lord had put him through, he wasn't going to give Him a pleasant experience.

Without any warning, he entered, shoving his hot erection inside. This only rewarded thy devil with a cry of a virgin who had lost her virginity to a stranger, this crying coming from thy Lord who had a few tears running down his cheeks with the teardrops dropping on the clouds, casting lightning to the Earth.

"Oh Lord...I'm so sorry!" Thy devil said as he began ramming into thy Lord without comforting Him, squeezing His hips as he rammed and rammed on.

"Does...this...aaahh...hurt?!"

It hurt a little. Thy Lord was no liar after all and nodded, moaning in pain mixed with pleasure. He knew, He knew that the pain would subside shortly. He could feel His erection twitch from the pleasure.

"Ooooohh..."

He then grabbed His erection, the cleanest and once the most purest of all of Man, and began to stroke it, stroking it in time with thy devil's thrusts.

After a few minutes had passed since the start of their passionate love making, both were now feeling equal pleasure, thy devil increasing his pace as thy Lord's rear was getting tighter. He wanted to give Him his seed, his seed to let Him know that He was his to love, no other mere mortal would take this chance to get this much love from thy Holiest except for Satan himself.

"Oh God! Oh God, yes Satan! Faster, harder!"

Satan nodded while moaning as he sped up and slamming into thy Lord's hole. Smoke was coming out of his erection, filling the hole up as thy Lord squeezed the clouds that were around him, which cast more lightning down to the Earth.

"Oh fuck...God...I'm going to...!"

He squeezed thy Lord's hips too hard as blood began to trickle down thy Holiest. Thy Holiest didn't mind the pain however as the pleasure was too clouded in His now filthy mind. He continued to stroke His hardened erection, it pulsing as He was also getting close. He could feel Satan's penis pulsing, he would release his seed within Him soon.

He closed His eyes and moaned loudly, causing loud thunder to be heard from Earth.

"Oh God yes! Please give thy Holiest a son to have so I can smite him to the womb of a virgin! OOOOHHHHHHH!"

Thy devil laughed in pleasure, giving a few more hard thrusts and at last, both had reached their climax.

"AAAAAAHHHHH GOD!"

"SSSSAAAATAN!"

Their loud moans cast hail and more lightning down to the Earth. Thy Lord's seed spilled downward onto the clouds. He could feel thy devil's seed, his flaming seed, burning the inside of his hole. But that did not matter as both were panting after their love making, their sweating bodies pressed together...well, Satan pressing his upper half of his body on thy Lord's back.

Thy devil had been pleased at making thy Lord his bitch. He smirked and rubbed his face against thy Lord's hair.

"God, that was amazing..."

"Of course it was..." Thy Lord said softly, tired.

"I'm God, remember...?"

This earned a chuckle from thy devil, who kissed his back tenderly.

"So...no one else but I will have you...right?"

"That's right...no one else...but you...I love you Satan...and...I apologize..."

"All is forgiven, Lord. So long as I'm with you...that's all that matters..."

As thy two had their tender, loving moment, it became clear that no other Man would ever reach the Kingdom of Heaven. Their fate into going to Hell had been sealed.

On the Earth, a rainbow had formed after the weather disaster had taken place, it had been caused thanks to the seed of thy Lord.

Homes were destroyed, there were dead bodies of many people who had faced this disaster, trees and branches were torn off. Cries could be heard along with praying to thy Lord, blaming the sinners and thy devil for the wicked weather that had caused many to befallen.

And on the same night of the disaster, a virgin was announced pregnant by one of thy Lord's angels due to time being faster in Heaven and Hell than on Earth, which had caused her beloved to rage.

And now came the waiting game to be able to play with thy Lord's son, Satan had thought once he was back in Hell, packing up his belongings to move to Heaven.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
